Sorrow of loss
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: I've only read to the chapter where the dead girls attack the school. In the wake of the Missing girls assault on the school Jeanie wanders the halls lost and alone. In the dark rain drenched night Sacrifices were made, lines were crossed, and trust were betrayed. But can anyone live with the consequences. Can anyone learn to live on.
1. Chapter 1

**I like this story, I don't own it or it's characters. I'm writing this after reading the most recent part of this story as far as I know.**

**Jeanie, Amber and Miss Anu are heading toward the sealed room.**

* * *

Jeanie walked through the school hallway for the last time. It was still dripping from the rain and the missing girls. It was over but it was also just the beginning, because now she had nowhere to go. She searched for Amber and the other who'd gone missing, but they were gone. Amber was gone.

Jeanie was trying hard not to cry. A since of miserable loss came over her. But she couldn't cry, she'd lost everything and now she couldn't cry. She couldn't afford it not now. Amber would have wanted her to go on and be strong.


	2. Chapter 2 The gates close

**Remember people I only got to the chapter where Amber, Jeanie and Anu are heading to the door like their ready to fight.**

* * *

"Jeanie!" shouted one of the students who were with her. There were twelve of them in all counting Jeanie. They had all taken to walking the halls together looking, but not sure for what. Most of the students had been taken home by there parents when Millie had gone missing, but not all. The ones who hadn't had any other place to go had stayed, but they were now missing too. There had been one hundred students at the beginning of the night. The sun had come up really come up, it was shining brightly in the morning sky. The girls had taken Jeanie on as a sort of leader.

"What do we do now?" called one of the girls. Jeanie stopped walking. Turning to face the group she felt a pang she'd only saved twelve girls. They were all dressed in their night dresses, the cloth on every gown was torn in one place or another. Bruises covered the girls, and wet hair dripped in the faces. They all looked scared but alive. So very alive. Jeanie felt a twist at her heart as she searched the group for Amber once again only to find that she wasn't there.

Anu was nowhere to be seen neither was Aunt Jessie or Mrs. Skeener. They were all gone along with all the other girls. There were just twelve of the girls left Jeanie looked at them and they looked at her expectantly.

"We head to the city," Jeanie said. She looked around one last time at the dripping halls. "Grab your things and head outside." Jeanie said. "No ones to go anywhere alone, we'll always stay in a group of three." Jeanie said. Then she turned away from them.

"What about you?" one of the girls asked. She didn't know any of their names Jeanie realized.

"They already got the twin they wanted," Jeanie said. "I'll be safe." She turned from the group. "Meet at the front gate." Then she walked off. The girls followed her instructions.

And in two hours everyone was around the front gate. Jeanie didn't come out right away. But when she did she walked briskly past them opened the gate and ushered them out. she sparred the school one last glance and then shut the gate forever.

* * *

Inside the school Jeanie stood in the principles office. She looked around the room. It was destroyed. Dark rain spots stained the carpet along with a small spattering of blood. she remembered her sister standing before the creature that had destroyed so many young lives, without shaking. He was in the window staring down at her and she stepped into the window. Jeanie remembered the last time she saw her sister's face. Amber standing in the window turned. her sad eyes showing the hopelessness she felt, standing in the window, black hair falling around her, dress blowing in the cold wet wind she looked like an angel of mercy and then she was gone.

* * *

The girls walked down the soggy road. Their spirits down cast as they left the school behind. One girl turned around looking back at all the friends she'd lost. She shouted something and all the other girls looked.

* * *

Anu looked at Anne. Anne was holding a bloody ax staring down at her old friend with empty soulless eyes they were in the secret room behind the painting. Anu waved her hands in front of her.

"Anne," Anu said softly. "It's me." Anu protested. But it wasn't Anne anymore she was just a vessal for and evil spirit. Anne lifted the ax and then swung. There was blood Jeanie knew she'd never forget the image in all her life. Jeanie was just outside the door she'd crashed into a paiting a small cut shedding a small spattering of blood. Jeani whipped her head around to look up at Amber who was staring at the window where the dark shadow stood. It wanted her and it wouldn't leave without her. Amber looked at Anu lying butchered on the ground then down at Jeanie tears in her deep brown eyes.

She leaned forward, her hair falling around Jeanie making a curtain around them keeping the world out.

"Jeanie don't let this happen again," Amber said begging. Then she stood and walked toward the window.

* * *

The girls were watching a black plume of smoke rise into the cool blue sky. The girls all shouted with joy. The school was burning. Jeanie kept walking a smile spread across her face. Tears in her eyes. The school was burning and Jeanie had kept her promise to Amber.


End file.
